


No Love Spell Needed

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civilian, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Phil doesn't work for SHIELD, but he has magic, so Fury wants him to, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil discovers Clint is working SHIELD and wants to know if Fury is now having his agents seduce him in order to get him to sign on</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love Spell Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: C/C - Magical realism AU; only one works for SHIELD AU  
> For a tumblr Anon

Clint smiled as he opened his eyes. The room was unfamiliar, but he was quite familiar with the owner. One Phil Coulson that Clint had been dating whenever his schedule had allowed and texting as much as he could. He smiled, last night had been incredible.

There was a lack of Phil in the bed though, so Clint got up. He grabbed his underwear and wandered over to the dresser where he’d set his hearing aids. He turned them on and put them on, before heading out.

He headed toward where he remembered the kitchen to find Phil washing dishes. Clint couldn’t help, but wrap plaster himself against Phil’s back. ”Morning.”

Phil stiffened in his grasp.

“Phil?” Clint questioned.

“I’d like for you let me go.”

Clint frowned, but stepped back. Eventually retreating to behind the kitchen island to keep an eye on Phil’s body language, which was screaming pissed off.

Phil turned to look at him. ”Is this how Fury is recruiting nowadays?”

“Huh?”

“Is he sending agents to seduce people he wants to join up?”

“What?”

“Did Fury send you to recruit me to SHIELD?”

“No! How the hell do you know about Shield?”

Phil turned and grabbed something off the counter. He tossed it on the island between them. Clint frowned at seeing his own badge. 

“Did you go through my stuff?”

“It was buzzing. I thought it was your phone, I was going to bring it to you.”

“Oh,” Clint said. That sounded like something that Phil would do.

“So what is this Clint? Is that even your real name?”

“Of course, it’s my real name!” Clint objected. "SHIELD has nothing to do with us, except for maybe keeping us apart for so long…"

“You’re serious?” Phil asked.

“Truth spell me, if you want Phil, I know you can,” Clint said, holding his arms open. 

Phil took a few steps, opening a cupboard. He pulled out a small vial and offered it to Clint. ”You won’t be able to lie to me with this.”

“I don’t leave until this wears off then.”

“Fine.”

Clint down it quickly. It rushed his tastebuds, and he wanted to spit it out. This was important, so he forced himself to swallow it. He tongued the roof of his mouth, trying to identify the taste, but it eluded him. He carefully set the vial down and looked over at phil. "Well?“

"Do you work for SHIELD?” Phil asked.

“Yes, it’s the best job I’ve ever had.”

“Do you know Nick Fury?”

“He recruited me personally and oversaw my training.”

“He recruited you?”

“Yeah.”

“Did he ever tell you about me?”

“I don’t know. He’s made off hand comments about a lot of things, but I’m still digesting the fact that you know Nick.”

“You weren’t on the job when I met you?”

“No, Phil.”

“Then how did you know about Szardos?” Szardos was a bar for magic users and hidden from the view of those that didn’t know about about magic or didn’t have the gift for it.

“Margali worked as a fortune teller in the circus, she trained the fortune teller that was in my circus.” The fortune teller had tried to teach Clint, but it hadn’t worked.

“You were in a circus?”

“Yeah, when I was a kid. Learned a little magic from Margali’s apprentice, but I don’t have the knack for it like some others.”

“Like me?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t really about that. I bought you a drink because I thought you were hot in that suit.”

Phil blinked, blushing at the memory. Phil had been so surprised that Clint had approached him. Even more so when Clint had asked him to dinner the following night. It had been the start of this and Clint really liked it.

“So Fury wasn’t involved in this relationship at all?”

“He made cancel on you, because a situation erupted and he need me elsewhere. That’s about it, though.”

“So you really like me?”

“Phil, I’m falling in love with you.” Yeah, definitely truth spelled, because he wouldn’t have said that. Not yet anyway.

Phil’s jaw dropped. "What? Why me?“

"Because you’re smart, funny. You don’t mind me canceling on you when my job takes me halfway across the world for who knows how long. You’ve never made me feel like an idiot, just special. The good looks and magic are just added bonus.”

“You have magic, don’t you?”

“Some, not much, not useful like yours.”

“What is yours?” Phil asked stepping closer to him. "I’ve never asked.“

"I use it on my arrows.”

“Arrows?”

“I started as one of SHIELD’s assassins, though it’s actually been a while since I had to kill someone.”

“So an accuracy spell?”

Clint snorted. "I never miss.“

Phil stared. "You must think very highly of yourself, Clint.”

“Phil, I don’t miss, I haven’t missed a shot since I was fourteen. I don’t need a spell to put an arrow or bullet where I want it to. I need a spell to make sure the specialty arrows work like they’re supposed to.”

“Specialty arrows?”

“Tazer arrow, knock out arrow, putty arrow, boomerang arrow.”

“Boomerang arrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Why…?”

“Because, boomerangs are awesome.”

Phil looked away, shaking his head. Clint could see the smile on his face though.

Clint held out his hands to Phil. “Are you done being mad at me?”

“I… yes,” Phil said, stepping closer and taking Clint’s hands.

Clint pulled him in and kissed him softly on the lips, slowly letting them trail to Phil’s ears. "I wanna go to back to bed. Want you to fuck me hard, so I feel it when I sit down.“

Phil hummed. "How do you feel about magic in the bedroom?”

Clint pulled back to look at Phil. "What’d you have in mind?“

Phil smiled leaning in to make a few suggestions, which made Clint moan and his dick jump in approval.


End file.
